Never play Truth or Dare with a vampire
by Red Giraffes
Summary: Yep! Another Truth or Dare story! What else is there to say beside's that one might die at the end of the day? Now COMPLETE!
1. Bella finds out

I shrieked in terror as my fingers were digging into the carpet. Why, oh why me?

I just heard one of the most terrifying sentence's come out of Alice's mouth: Today we're playing Truth or Dare.

Apparently, Alice was playing the card about how she doesn't have any human memories, and trying to make me agree, but I have heard stories about it, a girl shaved her head because of it! That was a game with humans; I can only imagine one with vampires!

I was not going to fall for it! She clearly knew that, and picked me up delicately and threw me over her shoulder. I began to panic, " EDWARD!!!!" I shouted, while kicking Alice, who of course, didn't feel a thing.

Edward was nowhere in site, he was probably convinced by blackmail or something to play this game too! So I was left all alone with Alice.

It was a stormy day, but Alice predicted the sun would come out soon.

Alice dragged me out the front door, with much more complaints from me.

She stuffed me into Rosalie's BMW, and strapped me in. I just crossed my arms, and glared at the closest thing to me, which happened to be my feet.

I pouted the whole way to the Cullen's house, but Alice could care less. She was smiling like she just won a million dollar's!

We got to the house, quicker than I thought we would, to my disappointment.

I was starting to feel really cold, and I shivered and looked down to see what I was wearing. To my embarrassment, I was wearing a spaghetti strap tank, and long, baggy pajama pants.

Alice marched in, and I took the chance to run. I ran away from the house, the bottom of my pants getting completely soaked with cold water. I shivered, and saw a flash of white fly by me, causing me to loose concentration, causing me to trip. Which means I was covered with mud, great.

" You know, with your ability to trip over nothing, what made you think you could outrun a vampire?" Alice asked, and I realized how stupid it was. " It was a form of desperation to not play the game!" I said, and she just rolled her eyes, and helped me get up. I looked down, and saw the front half of me looked like I just took a mud bath. I wiped the mud from the front of my face, feeling much better.

" Come on Bella, back to the house," Alice said, and just grabbed my hand lightly, clearly not wanting to get dirty.

We walked back slowly to the house, and I just sighed. I knew one thing as I entered this house full of competitive vampires: Someone might die at the end of the day. With that, I entered the room full of anxious vampires, ready to begin the game.

**(Who likes the revamp? Anyways, for those of you that have already reviewed before, PM me with your reviews, or I might be very sad. It's longer too, so be happy! And for those of you that haven't reviewed, please do. They fuel me, like a coalmine! I have one favor to ask, Is my grammar better in this one? For those of you that noticed that my grammar is horrible, thanks for pointing it out, I am trying to have it be a lot better!)**


	2. Rules

I saw all of the Cullen's when I entered the Living Room. None of them looked excited to play, except for Emmett, probably because he is convinced to beat us. How you beat someone at truth or dare? I don't know, but he will, some way, some how.

I went to go sit next to –coughcoughoncough- Edward.

" Interesting outfit you have on today, Ms. Swan," Edward said, and got got of him immediately, and sat on the ground. I didn't want to get Esme's couches dirty. " It's alright Bella, I can always clean off the couch later," Esme said with a smile, but I stayed on the floor. Edward sat next to me and put his arm around me, and I cuddled in closer to him, and listened to Alice.

" Okay, I know all of you get the concept of Truth or Dare, but I am changing it up a bit. You are only allowed one truth in the whole entire game for a couple. So if Edward picks Truth, then the rest have to be Dare for both of them. Once you pick a Truth or Dare, you cant back out, unless you want every inch of skin pink. The pink will last for a whole week. Any questions? Good,"

Alice then started pacing around for a second, looking thoughtful.

" So let's see, I will give the Truth or dare to… Bella!" She said with a smile, and I just covered my face in Edward's chest.

" I would pick dare if I were you, Bella, she has some extremely atrocious thought's of Truth questions in here head," Edward whispered into my ear. I looked up, smiled at Edward, and looked at the rest of the family.

" Dare," I said, confidently. I looked around, and everyone looked a little of surprised, and Alice had a evil smile on her face.

" I dare you to-"

**(Who thinks it's better? Well, I don't think anyone is reading this, but I think I did a little better, in the very least,)**


	3. Bella has a Mohawk?

**Disclamor**

Edward POV

Bella looks so cute when she's mad! Well, she also looks scary… note to self: Never get Bella mad.

Alice POV

Oh, I know I am going to get it, but it will be worth it! I mean, no one has ever seen Bella sing before!

Bella POV

Oh yeah, I love Alice! Huh, I couldn't hate her anymore if I tried. I am planning on burning all her credit cards, yeah that would make her squirm. She is making me sing U + Ur hand, while making me wear a black bra, a short leather jacket and something that looked like underwear** (pic on profile, exactly the same, dirt smudges and all)**. Then she is making me get a red Mohawk! I also have to dedicate the song for Mike Newton! I wonder if there is a more torturous punishment for playing this game? Ugh, and of course Alice is already working on my hair, and have the dye and everything because of her vision! I had my eyes closed, I did not want to see all the hair she is shaving off, it would make me freak out. Stupid vamp speed, she is already done with the shaving part, and now is dying my hair. She made me stand up, " Now that the hair is done, I am taking you to Rose for the makeup, while I go get the outfit, She said, while she sat me in a different chair. I waited for Rose to come up, I could hear the laughter from downstairs. She came up, and did my make-up, with extreme laughter. Well, if I saw her with a Mohawk, I would laugh my face of too. She was heading downstairs, I was about to look to see the dramatic change in look, when Alice popped in, and changed me in less than half a minute. Then she washed the stuff out my hair and blow-dried it. I sighed, really frustrated. " Can I look to see my reflection now?" I asked, hoping she would say yes. I turned around before she could answer, this is MY dare! OMFG! What the heck did she do to me? I look like a freak, I mean, I liked my hair before, and now it's practically all shaved off! I looked at my outfit, trying to get the jacket to close. It went from right below my chest up, and didn't even go anywhere near closing! I shivered, I felt exposed. " Come on, let's go. I got my reputation to ruin," I said walking out the room.

Edward POV

Bella in a Mohawk was something I thought I would never see, but there she is in a candy apple red Mohawk! I couldn't help it, I burst out laughing, it was absolutely hilarious!

Emmett POV

I now no that Bella looks absolutely hilarious in a Mohawk, and she will have this for a while, especially since she is being changed this month! I fell on the ground uncontrollably laughing at the site I thought I would never see.

Bella POV

They may be laughing now, but who will be laughing when they're my victims? Yeah, that's what I thought. " Come on, let's go. I have a dare to do, and I want to get it over with," I said, walking out the door while the Hyena's were following behind. I was going to walk off with dignity, well all that I had left, but Edward picked me up and put me in the Jeep, which was apparently the thing we were taking. " You look lovely," Edward said, making me blush when I realized what I was wearing. I was strapped in and we were off, to the mall.

At the mall

It is amazing the stuff Alice can get done, she managed to get an area like a stage in the most crowdest part of the mall at this time of day, the food court. She has the stage set up and everything, I was behind stage, really wishing that I had backed off and turn pink. Alice, decided that this isn't bad enough and decided to throw in some dance moves, witch, of course, made me trip and land on my face. I was lucky though, no complicated heels, no shoes at all actually. I was bare foot. Witch might make it worse, making me slip all over the place. I sighed, and got up on stage and started my thing. " I'm Bella Swan, this song I am about to sing is dedicated to Mike Newton, because it makes me think of him," I shuddered at the words, and searched the audience to see if he was here. He was, of course, and was standing there open mouthed and was staring at me. Well, better get this over with.

"

I'm not here for your entertainment  
You don't really want to mess with me tonight  
Just stop and take a second  
I was fine before you walked into my life  
Cause you know it's over  
Before it began  
Keep your drink just give me the money  
It's just you and your hand tonight

Uh uh uh uh uh uh uh oh  
Uh uh uh uh uh uh uh oh

Midnight  
I'm drunk  
I don't give a k  
Wanna dance  
By myself  
Guess you're outta luck  
Don't touch  
Back up  
I'm not the one  
Buh bye  
Listen up it's just not happening  
You can say what you want to your boyfriends  
Just let me have my fun tonight  
Aiight

I'm not here for your entertainment  
You don't really want to mess with me tonight  
Just stop and take a second  
I was fine before you walked into my life  
Cause you know it's over  
Before it began  
Keep your drink just give me the money  
It's just you and your hand tonight

Uh uh uh uh uh uh uh oh  
Break break  
Break it down

In the corner with your boys you bet 'em five bucks  
You'd get the girl that just walked in but she thinks you suck  
We didn't get all dressed up just for you to see  
So quit spilling your drinks on me yeah

You know who you are  
High fivin, talking , but you're going home alone arentcha?

Cause I'm not here for your entertainment  
No  
You don't really want to mess with me tonight  
Just stop and take a second  
Just stop and take a second  
I was fine before you walked into my life  
Cause you know it's over  
Know it's over  
Before it began  
Keep your drink just give me the money  
It's just you and your hand tonight  
It's just you and your hand

I finished, and ran off stage. That was embarrassing, especially after the falling, and tripping. I was out the food court and can faintly hear the applause. The Cullen's was behind me, running and easily catching up. We got to the Jeep, and I was out of breath. Edward picked me up and placed me in the Jeep. I looked out toward the parking lot to see Mike chasing behind us. Great, a Mohawk wont even drive him off. " Emmett, go faster!" I said, those words are not something I would normally say. He did, and we left Mike in the dust. I sighed a heavy sigh of relief. I was going to kill Alice that much I am sure of. " I didn't know you could sing," Jasper said, breaking the silence. I heard mummers of agreement. " Well, that's because I can't," I said, with so much venom dripping off those words, no one said a thing. We were at the house, and we all sat in the living room. " So, Emmett, Truth or Dare?" I asked, an evil smile crawling up my face. I knew he would pick dare, he had to high of an ego not to.

**(Yep, it's a long one! If you have any idea's for Emmett, please post. I have sortof an idea in mind, but I want to see what you reader's think... Review! You like my disclamor? Simple, yet straight to the point!)**


	4. PeptoBismal Man!

Emmett POV

Shoot! Which do I chose? Bella is surly pissed but I don't want to use up our only Truth, and I am not a wimp. " Dare," I said confidently, but that evil grin just got wider, how bad could a dare be coming from a person with a Mohawk?

Alice POV

Ohhhhh, this is going to be hilarious! I have seen this in a vision already, and I know what's going to happen! I mean, can big and manly Emmett do something as girly as that?

Bella POV

" Umm, could you repeat that?" Emmett asked, while I just smiled. " You are going to wear a dress, while handing little kids Barbie's, as if you're the Barbie fairy, and if you refuse, you will get hair extensions that you will have to wear until your not pink," I said, smug. This is a win win situation, in my case. My revenge for Alice will happen, I know it will. If I get Emmett pissed, then the next person, and so on will finally get to Alice, so getting everyone ready to murder each other I will have my revenge! "I will not do that Dare!" Emmett said, I would get my revenge! " Alice, come here," I said, and she walked over. " You know the plan?" I asked, she probably does, from her stupid visions. She nodded, and dragged Emmett up stairs. I couldn't wait to see Emmett, when he was done with his 'make over'. I could hear Edward laughing already, not allot, but he will when he see's him. We waited about five minutes, until Alice was dragging big, not so manly, Emmett down stairs. One look at him was enough, he looked hilarious! I could see that Alice used that spray- tanner stuff, and put bubble gum pink in it. He had long hair, which happened to be as pink as the rest of him. " You look like someone poured Pepto-Bismol all over you!" I managed to get out, before I was doubled over with laughter. Everyone laughed even harder at that. Emmett just Glared at me, then Alice.

Emmett POV

I HATE Bella! Well no, I hate Alice! If she didn't do the stupid game, we would all walk away clean, but no! I have a feeling no one would back off a dare now! I had an evil plan form in my head, " Carlisle, Truth or Dare?"


	5. Wait, what?

Carlisle POV

What do I pick? I don't want to seem like a wimp, and after the dares that were already received it might be best to pick Truth. " Truth," I said, and watched Emmett's face fall.

Emmett POV

Shoot! I was going to give him a good dare too! Let's see… I got it!

Bella POV

I watched an evil grin form on his face. " Is your English accent fake?" He asked, looking positively evil. " Well, of course not!" Carlisle said, looking flustered. " He's lying," Jasper said. " Fine, yes it was an accent happy?" he's said, and sounded hillbilly-ish. I looked at him confused, then started laughing. It just cant get any better than this. " Now, that were done with my truth question, can I give out a dare?" He said. Everyone nodded, and he smiled.

Carlisle POV

" Emmett, Truth or dare?" I asked, and within a second he said dare. I smiled and said, " I dare you to… give a truth or dare to someone else! Good bye!" I said, the last part rushed, and ran out the door, Esme right behind me. Phew, I got out of that mess.

Emmett POV

What a coward. Any way's, " Jasper, truth or dare?"


	6. Theater full of mad people!

Jasper POV

Either one is bad… I could feel the evil rolling off of him I should probably chose Truth, but he has some really embarrassing questions for Truth, and I would rather not tell him. " Dare," I said, surprising everyone and myself, and I knew I was in deep trouble.

Emmett POV

NO! He ruined my plan! He was supposed to pick Truth, like I knew he would. Well, I have a dare, it's not particularly embarrassing, but it could be fun… " I dare you to…."

Jasper POV

That's not too bad, it's really easy actually. I mean, all I have to do is get everybody at the movie theater mad… what could happen?

Bella POV

That is nowhere near as bad as mine was! It's not even embarrassing! Well, it could be entertaining to see a bunch of people really hate the movie there watching, and get them mad… well, he ruined my evil plot, unless he Dare's me, which I doubt. Well, were off to the theater!

Edward POV

This was hilarious! We were sitting in the back of a movie, I didn't bother to pay attention to what, and Jasper was making everyone angry. I could see them, and there thoughts were getting angrier by the second. This was the last one we had to do. We left, hearing the crowd form into an angry mob. We got back into the car, and I saw Alice go into her 'vision' mode. I went into her mind.

_It was the Theater, with a big closed sign on it. _

That will make Jasper embarrassed, I will show him tomorrow. We got home, and sat in the given dare spot.

Bella POV

Jasper had an evil look in his eye, it made me scared. I took a deep breath, and waited for him to give one of us a truth or dare question. He gathered the guy's up, and spoke so quietly, I don't even think Alice or Rose heard them. They seemed to agree on something them turned around, and Jasper said, " Girls, Truth or Dare?"

(**You like? That was my genius chapter, and guess what? I have brilliant ideas! If you have any that you would like to see, I would like to see them. Oh I will be temporary nice, Jasper, decided to Dare all the girls at once, with some input from the guy's)**


	7. The Scare

Bella POV

Is that even allowed? He can't give us all a dare, all at once! I looked at Alice and Rose, and they had they seemed to be thinking the same thing. I was scared, scared at what was going to happen so I blurted out, " That isn't allowed!" and I saw an evil grin form on his face, " Says who? No one ever said that it wasn't allowed," Jasper said evilly, I just shut my mouth and waited for some one to tell us our dare.

Alice POV

I didn't even see this happen! I have learned a lesson from being married to Jasper, he doesn't grin evilly to often, and when he does, get as far away as possible.

Edward POV

Poor Bella, she is not going to like this!

Emmett POV

Jasper is a genius! How did he come up with this, Rose is going to be mad, but hopefully not at me!

Bella POV

" Your dare is to let us guys, give you girls a make-over. They can do it as extreme as they want. I will do Rosalie, Edward will do Alice, and Emmett will do Bella," Jasper said, and I will admit it, I was scared. I made Emmett pink, so what terrifying thing will he do to me?

**( Yeah, I guess my nice-ness went away. I will update soon, I promise! I just love those reviews they make me happy. I decided to see if my people like this idea :O**

**P.S-I like smilies :D )**


	8. The Prostitute Fairy!

Bella POV

Apparently when you say stuff like 'What's the worst that can happen' actually happen. The makeover hasn't even started, and I am terrified for my life. I would honestly run out of this room this very second if I weren't chained to a chair. Emmett went away, saying something like 'getting into character' and left me, in this dark room. A room that I have never been in before, too. I was starting to slip my hand threw the ropes, when some guys appeared in the door, note when I say guy's. The door closed immediately, not giving me a chance to see who they were. Someone turned on the light, and threw my squinted eyes I could see that it was Emmett who turned on the light, and the room. The objects in the room terrified me. Well, I guess it's the fact that a house full of vampire's has a place that is pointless, a tattoo parlor, with piercing stations. I did the first thing that came to mind, I screamed for Edward. " EDWARD!!! SAVE ME!!!! PLEASE!!" I WOULD HAVE SREAMED MORE, BUT Emmett started laughing. " Silly Bella, I had this place sound proofed five times, nobody even knows it's here," He said, with I felt something stabbed my arm, and that is when every thing went black.

Rose POV

Jasper's ideas of an extreme dare sucks. He is putting TEMPERARY dye in my hair, and grabbed an outfit from my closet. I mean, how wild is that? I was going to head down stairs when I couldn't see. I went to tear it off, but I heard, "I don't think you want to do that, That is a (insert name of fancy designer) shirt, I don't think you want to ruin it," He said, with the evil rolling off in wave's. I was going to get him after this, I swear!

Alice POV

Smart to have the mind reader to give the fortune-teller a makeover, I could see what he is going to do, and he could hear me if I try to escape, which I was, because I don't know what is going to happen. I blanked out and had a vision, which I started to sob, Why me? WHY ME!

Bella POV

I felt this strange pain on my skin, so I opened my eyes, but everything was black. My eyes felt like something was in them. I couldn't move my hands to remove the blindfold. "You can see yourself after everyone see's my masterpiece," Emmett said, which made me remember that I was just given a makeover, by Emmett, and I wasn't awake to remember what happen. All I can remember is a room filled with tattoo and piercing guns…. And now I am scared. I had a feeling that I didn't want to see myself, especial since he knocked me out with who-knows-what!

Emmett POV

Who knew giving makeovers is such fun! I looked over at my masterpiece, and couldn't wait to see it with the special contacts I put in, she is going to look great! I guess I should bring her to the house.

Bella POV

I could fell wind whipping past me, so I guessed I Emmett was running while carrying me. I could feel my blindfold rip off, so I opened my eyes, and I was just in time to see the living room.

Which Rose was sitting in.I, for once, felt sorry for her. I don't know words to describe it, but she looked like a pregnant hobo! I shouldn't say anything, seeing I don't know what I look like, but I know it's not good, considering Rosalie was staring open-mouthed at me.

I looked down, and felt my anger grow. I had a mini on, and that was it. My whole chest was tattooed. It had a big skull, with hearts for eyes, the eyes just so happened to be where my boobs are, so that would explain the pain! I ran to a mirror, to see what I looked like, and it made me gasp.

The tattoo was a black skull, with bright pink eyes. Underneath it, it said, " I love pirates," and that all stopped right above my belly button, which was pierced. My hair was turned purple, aren't I lucky? Then I noticed my eyes, which scared my, they were cat-eyed slits! I hugged my self, walked back to the coach, and hugged my knees, which hid everything. I knew for a fact that I was going to kill Emmett!

Emmett, and Rose were cuddled up, while jasper was sitting in the coach, well floor, next to me, laughing. I saw a drink on the table, and pushed it so it landed on his face. It just so happened to be Grape soda, and stained his face.

I was laughing so hard, and only laughed harder when he chocked. He was glaring at me, while Rose, Emmett, and Edward was laughing. Wait, when did Edward get here? I decided that it would be very mature to hide in the couch, hidden from the world. But when I saw Alice, I managed to fall on the floor from laughing so hard! Alice looked like a Prostitute Fairy! If there was such a thing… I then felt eye's staring at me, I turned around to see Edwards eyes looking me, which made me blush a deep red, it probably looked purple!

Once everyone was done looking –coughcoughstaringcough- at everyone, we decided who to give a Truth or Dare too! "Edward, Truth or dare?" I asked, with a falsely sweet voice, and he looked scared. He better! He is facing the wrath of three pissed of woman!

**(They better be scared! I thank, twilightnite**  
**for letting me borrow Jasper! If you like my story, you better review! Sorry about the random stuff! Bella's little name would be PunkSTripper XD Review, or else :K )**


	9. Unscared, and THIS IS WAR!

Edward POV

This decision is difficult, I don't think Bella would do anything to hurt me, or embarrass me, I know she wouldn't, but still…

Alice POV

I, already knew he would pick dare, thinking that his beloved Bella wouldn't do anything embarrassing, or daring. I have one thing to say, he should be scarred for his life.

Bella POV

YES!! He picked dare! Let's see what he thinks of poor, vulnerable Bella after this! We decided that Rose would say the dare, " We dare you to walk up and down a runway during the middle of a fashion show, in a thong!" She said, laughing already at the thought. Poor Edward seemed lost for words, but I couldn't find it in my heart to forgive him, I mean, don't expect sympathy from a person who had two makeovers, one with TATTOO"S and PIERCING! Mental note to self: Kill Emmett when you find lighter.

Edward POV

How could my sweet, little angel do this to me! I looked over at her, hoping she would defend me, but she was busy glaring at Emmett, " Can we change back into our clothes now?" Alice asked, making me grin. " Nope, that was part of the dare, you have to remain like that all day. Also, where are you going to find an fashion show?" I asked, barley able to contain my laughter. If only you could see the looks on there face, all except Alice, who had an evil grin on her face, if you would have seen all the evil grins that have happened today, you would have thought we were mentally unstable! Well, some of us are…

Bella POV

Who shall I kill first? I looked at all the boy's, only to notice Edward missing. I looked beside me, and Alice was missing too. Well, he gets a makeover now, in his FACE! I sat here, looking at everyone in the room, and I noticed that one person was unharmed. That would not be pink Emmett, or pregnant rose. It just so happened to be Jasper, I will get him. Because this isn't a game anymore, this is war.

**(I just finished reading the whole Harry potter book! YES! And it only took me most of the day :O You want more tomorrow? Review, or I might not update until September K )**


	10. Runway model!

Edward POV

How did I end up in this situation? Oh yeah, my beautiful, charming, angel sent me this dare! I was in the car, with Emmett; he is going to make sure that I don't run off! Then there is Jasper in the back of the car, while the girl's took Rose's car.

Emmett POV

That is a really bad dare! Who knew Bella was so brilliant? Well, at least when she is mad! Hmm, I wonder…. MWAHAHHA!

Edward POV

Why is Emmett laughing evilly in his head? He didn't get this dare, I DID!

Bella POV

Is it wrong to laugh at my boyfriend's humiliation? Because, that was what I was doing, he would be PURPLE from embarrassment if possible! This is good, but who will he dare?

Alice POV

THIS IS WHAT HE GETS FOR MAKING ME A FAIRY!!!

Rose POV

Bella did something good, for once! I am going to punish Emmett when we get home for the stupid dare they gave me!

Jasper POV

I know one thing, if Edward goes after me, I will pick Truth! I have a feeling he is going to get Emmett, but from the looks of it, Emmett has a plan of his own!

Bella POV

We just pulled up to the place, and it was packed! That makes the dare even better! While Alice was getting seats, I was heading toward the food court. I was starved, I hadn't had anything to eat and it was…. 0ne. Edward is going to have a heart attack. They had a star bucks, YES! I love coffee, but I wasn't allowed to have it. What people don't know cant hurt them.

Alice POV

What was taking Bella so long? It was just about time for Edward to jump up on the runway? I looked around, and saw her approach, she looked a bit hyper.

Bella POV

I feel hyper! I guess getting two large frappicino's wasn't my best idea… but who cares? I sat down next to Alice, shaking. She looked at me and these words seemed to pass her face, _uh-oh. _

Edward POV

I just want to get this over with! I saw Bella sit down, so I jumped up on stage, it was show time.

Bella POV

Edward looks hot in a thong! I watched him walk down the runway, and saw him pose. What? HE WAS POSING! This is HILARIOUS! I started laughing, and laughing, which made Edward walk faster! I saw a model run from behind the runway stage, and run toward him. I could hear the laughing from all the Cullen's, who were the only one's laughing, besides me. Everyone else had a WTH? Look on there face. Alice threw me over her shoulder as the whole family; including Edward was running out, a bit too fast for a human. Who knew that Edward was an actual model?

Edward POV

THAT was embarrassing! Oh yes, I know exactly who to give the dare too! Well, hopefully a dare.

30 MINUETS LATER

Bella POV

We were home now, and just finally stopped laughing, and Edward, who was in a sour mode, was ready to give out his dare. " Emmett, Truth or Dare?"

**( Everyone who reviews gets a hug from Emmett!**

**Emmett: NO WAY! Rose will kill me, and fan;s scare me**

**You? The big tough vampire**

**Emmett: yes...**

**Well, TOO BAD! If you dont do it, I will drop you in a volcano!**

**Emmett: I WILL DO IT! I PROMISE!**

**Good, that's more like it, when your done you can go back into your fancy bathtub, err, I mean closet!**

**Emmett: Dont you mean shower? **

**SHUT UP! OR I WILL SET MY WELDER ON YOU**

**Emmett:OKAY! I WILL BE GOOD!!!**

**Good, that's more like it.)**


	11. ANOTHER MAKEOVER!

Emmett POV  
What should I pick? Nothing is worse than being pink, right? " Dare," I said, and instantly regretted it.

Edward POV

I know he will hat me for this, but I need to blow off steam. " I dare you to drink twenty beer's, at a club, and stay there for an hour," I said, a smug look on my face. I was going to enjoy this!

Bella POV

NO! We get to go to a club! This is awesome! Hmm, maybe I will ask if we can change now. " Jasper, can we please change? We lady's want to look nice for our men when we are going out," I said, pleading with my voice and eye's. It seemed to soften him up, " Yes, you guys may change," He said, at last. I didn't even have time to blink before I was upstairs'. Of course, Alice will give me a makeover, since two in a day isn't enough! I just sat there, grumbling for her to be done. When she finally finished, I just stared at myself,** (pic on profile)** I looked amazing, but a little too much skin is showing for my taste. I saw that I had a belly button ring that was blue, which matched my outfit! I just realized where I saw this outfit before, this is the outfit that Shakira wore for hips don't lie! Alice made me watch it! I wonder how Emmett is doing…

Emmett POV

Stupid…. Dare. I had already tried running away five times, but Jasper always caught me. I wouldn't dare runaway now, Jasper threatened to light me on fire! Where did he get a lighter fro anyways?

Bella POV

I am glad I gave Jasper that lighter just in case he needed it! I looked to see what Alice was wearing; it was just like mine, except a deep green, like an emerald. Alice picked me up, and ran me down stairs. I saw Rosalie in the same outfit as Alice, and me except pink, it was absolutely stunning on both of them, it looked horrible on me! I mean, I have a tattoo and a belly button ring, which was a blue skull. It looked freaky, and I still had those contacts on! She put me in the car, the boy's already left; we were going to meet them at the club. Maybe this isn't a great idea.

**( Those of you who didnt get hugs from Emmett, can now get a kiss, do to a misbehaving Emmett.**

**Emmett: I DO have a wife! Come on, I wont throw another show at your head!**

**Me: Nope, you had your time to be good! If you were nice I would have used Jake**

**Jake: I AM NOT IN THIS STORY!**

**Me: SO? You better whatch it, or I will put you in it!**

**Jake: I AM NOT AFRAID OF YOU**

**Me: Consider yourself warned, I might just put you in the next chapter! And I will laugh and point at the dare you will get!**

**Jake: I will pick truth**

**Me: Oh no you wont! I Have the almighty keyboard!**

**Jake: I give up**

**Soo, get your kiss from Emmett! Stay intuned for the next chapter :O)**


	12. Du Drunkies!

Bella POV

We walked into the club- Alice had gotten us fake ID's- and the party vibes hit me immediately. We saw the guys by the bar, so we walked over there. I walked up, and hugged him. He quickly kissed my forehead. He was wearing a black hoodie and jeans, yet he couldn't look more perfect. He looked me over, just a little, well allot, longer than necessary. I blushed, and he seemed to snap out of his gaze. I sat in his lap, cuddled up to him. We were waiting for Jasper, who was stealing the beers, because it would look very suspicious for Emmett to drink twenty beers. He came back in a flash, then with very quick vampire speed, he drank all twenty. I was excepting him to look sick or something, but he didn't. While we waited, I decided to order a pina colada, and it was really good! I think I drank six of them, while waiting. I was getting concerned looks from Edward, but I will now call him Eddie cause it sounds better! Hmm I wanna dance! " Eddie," I said, looking into his eye's. He looked at me and said, " Yes?" I smiled and said, " I am going dancing!" He looked concerned, but nodded, and got up. I led him to the Dance floor, and started dancing. I just recognized the song; it was London Bridge by Fergie! Fergie is a weird name! I KNOW! I WILL BE THE PINK FLIP FLOP GIRL!

Edward POV

I wonder what would happen to Bella…

Emmett POV

After all those beer's I thought I would get sick, but I could feel the alcohol take over my brain. I was worried.

Rose POV

I was worried for Emmett. I mean, can a vampire get drunk?

Alice POV

My plan is going great! There may be a few problems here and there, but so far, so good. I think I might try one of those Margarita's…

Bella POV

This is fun! Don't know what is wrong with Eddie, but I am having fun. I was dancing on the table, and it was so much fun! OMG! I LOVE THIS SONG! Alice came up and handed me a microphone as I jumped on stage while Emmett and Alice did the same thing,, and we started the song

**Music make u lose control  
Music make u lose control**

**[Emmett  
Lets go  
Yeah yeah yeah  
Yeah yeah yeah  
Here we go now  
Here we go now  
Here we go now  
Here we go now  
Watch out now  
(music make u lose control)  
Misdemeanors in da house  
Ciaras in da house  
Misdemeanors in tha house  
Fat man scoop man scoop man scoop**

[Bella  
I've got a cute face  
Chubby waist  
Thick legs in shape  
Rump shakin both wayz  
Make u do a double take  
Plan rocka show stopa  
Flo froppa head knocka  
Beat stalla tail droppa  
Do ma thang muthafukas  
Ma rose royce lamborghini  
Blu madina alwayz beamin  
Ragtop chrome pipes  
Blu lights outta sight  
Long weave sewed in  
Say it again sewed in  
Make dat money tho it n  
Booty bouncin gon hit

[Bella& Alice  
Everybody here  
Get it outta control  
Get yo backs off tha wall  
Cuz misdemeanor said so  
Everybody  
Everybody  
Everybody

[Bella  
Everybody

[Alice  
Well ma name is ciara  
4 all u fly fellaz  
No 1 can do it betta

[Bella  
She'll sing on acapella

[Alice  
Boy tha music  
Makes me lose control

[Bela  
We gon make u lose control  
And let it go 4 u kno  
U gon hit tha flo

I rok 2 da beat till im tired (tired)  
Walk n da club it's fiya (fiya)  
Get it krunk and wired  
Wave ya hands scream louda  
If u smoke den fiya it up  
Bring da roof down  
Den holla  
If u tipsy stand up  
Dj turn it louda  
Take sumbody by da waist den uh  
Now tho it in dey face like uh  
Hypnotic robotic  
This here will rock yo bodies  
Take sumbody by da waist den uh  
Now tho it in dey face like uh  
Systematica static  
This hit be automatic

Work wait  
Work work work wait  
Work work work wait  
Work work work wait  
Do it right

[Emmett  
Hit tha floor hit tha floor  
Hit tha floor hit tha floor  
Hit tha floor hit tha floor  
Hit tha floor

[Bella& Alice  
Everybody here  
Get it outta control  
Get yo backs off tha wall  
Cuz misdemeanor said so  
Everybody  
Everybody  
Everybody

[Bella  
Everybody

[Emmett  
Lets go

[Bella  
Everybody here  
Get it outta control

[Alice  
Get yo backs off da wall)  
[Bella  
Cuz misdemeanor said

[Alice  
So  
Everybody  
Everybody  
Everybody

[Bella  
Everybody  
Get loose

[Emmett  
Put yo back on tha wall  
Put yo back on tha wall  
Putyo back on tha wall  
Put yo back on tha wall

Misdemeanors in da house  
Ciaras in da house  
Misdemeanors in tha house  
(music make u lose control)  
We on fiya  
We on fiya  
We on fiya  
We on fiya  
Now tho it gurl  
Tho it gurl  
Tho it gurl  
Tho it gurl  
Yeah  
Now move yo arm 2 tha left gurl  
Now move yo arm 2 tha left gurl  
Now move yo arm 2 tha right gurl  
Now move yo arm 2 tha right gurl  
Lets go now lets go now lets go now  
Wooo lets go  
Should I bring it back right now  
Now bring it back now  
Woooo oohhh  
I see u c  
Now ima iam do it like c did  
Now shake it gurl  
Cum on and jus shake it gurl  
Cum on and jus shake it gurl  
Cum on and jus shake it gurl  
Cum on and let it pop right gurl  
Cum on and let it pop right gurl  
Cum on and let it pop right gurl  
Now bak it up gurl  
Bak it up gurl  
Bak it up gurl  
Bak it up gurl  
Woooo woooo woooo  
Go go  
Bring it 2 da front gurl go go  
Bring it 2 da front gurl go go  
Bring it 2 da front gurl go go  
Bring it 2 da front gurl lets go lets go lets go 

We did that all while dancing, and we got an applause! Emmett started singing the next song, while Alice and me were dancing behind him

**Hot in...  
So hot in herre  
So hot in... ah OH!!**

(want a lil bit of ah, ah, and a lil bit of ah ah)  
I was like, good gracious ass is bodacious (UH!)  
Flirtatious, tryin to show patience  
I'm waitin' for the right time to shoot me steam (ya know)  
Waitin' for the right time to flash them keys  
And, uh, I'm leavin' , please believe it (OH!)  
Me and the rest of my heathens  
Check it got it locked at the top of the Four Seasons  
Penthouse, Rooftop, birds I'm feedin'  
No deceivin', nuttin' up my sleeve and, no teasin'  
I need you to get up up on the dance floor  
Give that man what he askin' for  
Cuz I feel like bustin' loose and I feel like touchin' you (uh, uh)  
and can't nobody stop the juice so baby tell me what's the use  
I said...

[hook x2  
Its gettin hot in herrre  
so hot  
so take off all your clothes  
I am gettin so hot,  
I wanna take my clothes off (OH!)

Why you at the bar if you ain't poppin the bottles  
What good is all the fame if you ain't fucking the models  
I see you drivin, sportscar, ain't hittin the throttle  
And i be down, and do a hundred, top down and goggles  
Got off the freeway exit 1-0-6 and parked it  
Ash tray, flip gate, time to spark it  
Gucci collar for a dollar, got out and walked it  
I spit the game cuz baby I can't talk it  
Warm, sweatin its hot up in this joint  
VOKAL tanktop, on at this point  
You're with a winner so baby you can't loose  
I got secrets can't leave Cancun  
So take it off like your home alone  
You know dance in front of the mirror while you're on the phone  
Checkin your reflection and tellin your best friend,  
like 'girl i think my butt gettin big' (OH!!)

[hookx2

(let it all hang out)  
mix a little bit of ah ah  
wit a little bit of ah ah  
(let it just fall out)  
give a little bit of ah ah  
wit a little bit of ah ah  
(let it hang all out)  
wit a little bit of ah ah  
and a sprinkle of da ah ah  
(let it just fall out)  
i like it when ya ah ah  
Girl, baby make it ah ah

Stop pacin, time wastin  
I gotta a friend with a pole in the basement (What?)  
**I'm just kiddin like Jason (oh)  
unless you goin' do it  
Extra, Extra, spread the news  
Shaq and Nelly took a trip from the Luna to Neptunes  
Came back with somethin thicker than fittin in sasoons  
Say she like to think about cuttin in restrooms OH**

[hookx4

(let it all hang out)  
mix a little bit of ah ah  
with a little bit of ah ah  
(let it just fall out)  
give a little bit of ah ah  
with a little bit of ah ah  
(let it hang all out)  
with a little bit of ah ah  
and a sprinkle of that ah ah  
(let it just fall out)  
i like it when ya ah ah  
girl, baby make it ah ah, OH

We got more Applause as Alice stepped up, and started

I'm comin' up so you better get this party started  
I'm comin' up so you better get this party started

**Get this party started on a Saturday night  
Everybody's waiting for me to arrive  
Sendin' out the message to all of my friends  
We'll be looking flashy in my Mercedes Benz  
I got lot of style, check my gold diamond rings  
I can go for miles if you know what I mean  
I'm comin' up so you better get this party started  
I'm comin' up so you better get this party started**

Pumping up the volume, breaking down to the beat  
Cruisin' through the west side  
We'll be checkin' the scene  
Boulevard is freakin' as I'm comin' up fast  
I'll be burnin' rubber, you'll be kissin' my ass  
Pull up to the bumper, get out of the car  
License plate says Stunner #1 Superstar

I'm comin' up so you better get this party started  
I'm comin' up so you better get this party started  
Get this party started

Making my connection as I enter the room  
Everybody's chilling as I set up the groove  
Pumpin' up the volume with this brand new beat  
Everybody's dancing and they're dancing for me  
I'm your operator, you can call anytime  
I'll be your connection to the party line

I'm comin' up so you better get this party started  
I'm comin' up so you better get this party started  
I'm comin' up so you better get this party started  
I'm comin' up so you better get this party started  
Get this party started  
Get this party started right now  
Get this party started  
Get this party started  
Get this party started right now 

I stepped up and started my song, with Emmett singing the guy part's

**Ladies up in here tonight  
No fighting, no fighting  
We got the refugees up in here  
No fighting. no fighting**

Shakira, Shakira

I never really knew that she could dance like this  
She makes a man wants to speak Spanish  
Cómo se llama? si, bonita, si, mi casa, su casa  
Shakira, Shakira

Oh baby when you talk like that  
You make a woman go mad  
So be wise and keep on  
Reading the signs of my body

I'm on tonight you know my hips don't lie,  
I'm starting to feel it's right  
All the attraction, the tension  
Don't you see baby, this is perfection

Hey Girl, I can see your body moving  
And it's driving me crazy  
And I didn't have the slightest idea  
Until I saw you dancing

And when you walk up on the dance floor  
Nobody cannot ignore the way you move your body, girl  
And everything so unexpected - the way you right and left it  
So you can keep on shaking it

I never really knew that she could dance like this  
She makes a man want to speak Spanish  
Cómo se llama? si, bonita, si, mi casa, su casa  
Shakira, Shakira

Oh baby when you talk like that  
You make a woman go mad  
So be wise and keep on  
Reading the signs of my body

I'm on tonight  
You know my hips don't lie  
And I am starting to feel you boy  
Come on lets go, real slow  
Don't you see baby así es perfecto

If I know I am on tonight my hips don't lie  
And I am starting to feel it's right  
All the attraction, the tension  
Don't you see baby, this is perfection  
Shakira, Shakira

Oh boy, I can see your body moving  
Half animal, half man  
I don't, don't really know what I'm doing  
But you seem to have a plan  
My will and self restraint  
Have come to fail now, fail now  
See, I am doing what I can, but I can't so you know  
That's a bit too hard to explain

Baila en la calle de noche  
Baila en la calle de día

Baila en la calle de noche  
Baila en la calle de día

I never really knew that she could dance like this  
She makes a man want to speak Spanish  
Cómo se llama? si, bonita, si, mi casa, su casa  
Shakira, Shakira

Oh baby when you talk like that  
You know you got me hypnotized  
So be wise and keep on  
Reading the signs of my body

Señorita, feel the conga, let me see you move like you come from Colombia

Mira en Barranquilla se baila así, sí!  
En Barranquilla se baila así

Yeah  
She's so sexy every man's fantasy a refugee like me back with the Fugees from a 3rd world country  
I go back like when 'pac carried crates for Humpty Humpty  
I need a whole club dizzy  
Why the CIA wanna watch us?  
Colombians and Haitians  
I ain't guilty, it's a musical transaction  
Boo-boop-so-boop  
No more do we snatch ropes  
Refugees run the seas 'cause we own our own boats

I'm on tonight, my hips don't lie  
And I'm starting to feel you boy  
Come on let's go, real slow  
Baby, like this is perfecto

Oh, you know I am on tonight, my hips don't lie  
And I am starting to feel it's right  
The attraction, the tension  
Baby, like this is perfection

No fighting  
No fighting 

We started our last song

**[Alice  
My Goodies, My Goodies, My Goodies  
Not my goodies!**

[Emmett  
I got a sick reputation for handlin broads  
All I need is me a few seconds or more.  
And in my rap  
Tell valet to bring my 'Lac  
And I ain't comin back  
So you can put a car right there.  
I'm the truth  
And ain't got nothin' to prove.  
An you can ask anybody  
Cuz they seen me do it.  
Barracades, I run right through 'em  
I'm used to 'em.  
Throw all the dirt you want it's no use.  
You still won't have a pinup in a fabulous room  
On her back pickin' out baskets of fruit.  
(I love you boo)  
Yeah freak and Petey love you too.  
Ha Ha  
You know how I do..

[Alice  
You may look at me and think that I'm  
Just a young girl  
But I'm not just a young girl.  
Baby this is what I'm lookin' for:  
Sexy, independent, down to spend it type that's gettin' his dough  
I'm not bein too dramatic that's the way I gotta have it.

**[Bella  
I bet you want the goodies.  
Bet you thought about it.  
Got you all hot and bothered.  
Mayb' cuz I talk about it.  
Lookin for the goodies  
Keep on lookin' cuz they stay in the jar  
Oh-oh Oh-oh Oh-oh Oh-oh**

[Bella  
Just because you drive a Benz  
I'm not goin home with you.  
You won't get no nookie or the cookies  
I'm no rookie.  
And still I'm  
Sexy, independent  
I ain't wit' it so you already know.  
I'm not bein too dramatic that's the way I gotta have it  
You think you're slick  
Tryna hit  
But I'm not dumb  
I'm not bein too dramatic it's just how I gotta have it

[Chorus:Alice

[Emmett  
So damn hot but so young.  
Still got milk on ya tongue  
Slow down lil one  
And you ain't got it all  
Hey shawty  
You think you bad but you ain't bad  
I'll show you what bad is.  
Bad is when you capable of beatin' the baddest.  
I been workin' at it since I came to this planet  
And I ain't quite there yet but I'm gettin' better at it.  
Matter of fact,  
Lemme tell it to you one mo' again  
All I got to do is tell a girl who I am (Petey!)  
Ain't naa chick in here dat I can't have  
Bada boom bada bam ba bam!

[Bella  
You're insinuating that I'm hot  
But these goodies boy are not  
Just for any of the many men that's tryna get on top.  
No you can't call me later  
And I don't want your number.  
I'm not changin' stories  
Just respect the play I'm callin'.

[Chorus: Alice (2X)  
Uh...Yeah...Uh...Yeah Uh Uh Uh

We bowed, I looked around and saw the vamp's with their mouths open, and we all headed down there. I was feeling really dizzy, I reached Edward, and I threw up. I must of freaked Edward out, and I passed out. Last thing I heard was Edward asking " Bella, are you okay?" and saw Jake running toward me.

**(Now if you review, get a hug from Jake! If you can give me the name of the song and Artist, you get a dedication, and a kiss from Jake!**

**Jake: Your evil, did you know that?**

**Me: Yup!**

**I hope you like it, I love the songs because it made it longer! Oh, in my story, the vampire's do have to get it out of their stomach, but the achol effect goes in there vains, therefore, they are drunk! Alice had 5 Margirita's! Shame on her! Emmett needed so many Beer's because he is a bit bigger than Alice and Bella!)**


	13. Jake joins!

Edward POV

Who knew that Vampires could get drunk? Who knew that Bella WOULD get drunk? Who knew that Jake was so protective over Bella? We were in the house, us vampire's waiting for Bella to get up. Jake, was here now because he didn't believe that I didn't know that she drank so much, and thought I was trying to hurt her! So he said he would join us, then I said no. Then he got Sam to get him to join, or the treaty would be broken! He is such a cheater. It looks like Bella was finally waking up.

Bella POV

I opened my eyes, and sat up. I had a horrible headache! What happened? I saw Edward, and then I saw Jake. Jake? What is he doing here? " Edward, what's going on?" I ask feeling a bit dizzy. He then started explaining everything that happened, and of course, I blushed apple, well apple red. It would seem that I have a hangover. Well, at least two things came out of this, never get drunk, and vampires CAN get drunk. I think I will probably be red all day. "SO, Emmett, Who you gonna pick for truth or dare?" I asked, and everyone seemed surprised. Well, I AM scheduled to be changed in three day's, so might as well have fun with them as a human, and play with Jake. Emmett cleared his throat and said, " Jake, truth or dare?"

**(The people who got the answer right are: Amy, Misses-Caprice-Cullen, and that's it. The people who got it ¾ are: Llama Mama, and Izsy! I need ideas! If you give me an idea that I like you will get a kiss from Edward! I probably will use my idea, but if you do better, I will use it for sure! **

**Edward: I will NEVER Kiss ANYONE!**

**Me: You DO know that I could change Bella? I would be careful if I were you!**

**Edward: Fine, but you already said that she is changing in three days.**

**Me: FEAR THE ALL MIGHTY AUTHOR, OR FACE MY WRATH!!!**

**Edward: Err, I think I will listen to you…**

**Me: Good)**


	14. Jacob shops at Victoria Secrets?

Jake POV

Of course! Lets single out the wolf! Which should I pick? I have a feeling that I should not mess with anyone, especially with that Emmett being pink, and Bella with a Mohawk, tattoo, and belly-button ring! Plus, the fact they all got drunk, but I learned that Bella is hot with a Mohawk and tattoos, and she can sing and dance really well, it makes her even sexier! Edward started growling at me, oops, I forgot he could read minds….

Bella POV

We all waited for his answer, as Edward growled at something, probably him. He finally said something "Truth,"

Jake POV

I decided to be safe and go with the truth, because I don't want to look like the rest of them!

Emmett POV

He he, PERFECT! He doesn't know that I know a certain secret about him that would embarrass him for life…

Edward POV

What secret does Emmett know? This will be interesting…

Bella POV

"Have you ever bought anything from Victoria Secret's for yourself? If so, explain why," Emmett said, at last. I was confused, what would make him ask something like that? I looked at Jake, his face had a slight red tinge to it, oh no. Tell me he didn't…

Emmett POV

" No," Jake said at last. I smiled, knowing I had two lie detectors', one that was laughing on the floor.

Bella POV

Edward was currently on the floor; my best guess would be that Jake is lying. " Jake, tell them the truth," Jasper said, and Jake cursed under his breathe, " Fine, yes, yes I have," He said, hoping not having to explain anymore. " Jake, tell us loving people why," Emmett, said. I was shaking silently, waiting for the answer. He sighed and said some words that I will never forgot, " Well, umm, I always wanted to know what it, umm, felt like to wear a… bra," He said, making me burst out laughing. I couldn't hold my tongue and said, " Are you wearing one now?" which made me, and the family laugh harder. "Answer the Question," Emmett said. " Yes," he mumbled under his breathe, making everyone laugh so hard, it sounded like five hundred people laughing.

ONE HOUR LATER

Everyone stopped laughing, finally, so Jake was gonna give out his question. " So Alice, Truth or dare?"

**( Thanks for all your idea's, but I stuck with mine, because I am better at it. It makes it a bit harder to do Jake for some reason... But I think it's funny, to me anyway's. Dont ask me how I got this idea, my best answer wold be that I went there today, so it popped in my head...All people that review can choose to go shopping with Alice, or hiding with Bella!**

**Alice: You guy's know you want to go shopping with me! We will have so much fun!**

**Bella: I dont know about you guys but I am getting the HELL out of here runs )**


	15. Does Jacob have a death wish?

Alice POV

Stupid wolf, he probably thinks that I will pick truth! But, I will show him!

Bella POV

"Dare," Alice said with a smile on her face. Jake looked confused. We waited for the longest time. Then he finally answered. " I dare you to kiss every werewolf on the reservation,"

Jake POV

I will admit that it is kind of mean, but I don't care! She will live, hopefully…

**(My brilliant idea :O Not so brilliant, but still! You like it? I hope you do, it's the best I do, well think of! I want to leave it here, but I will go on a bit longer)**

Alice POV

It is ON! How could someone be so crazy? The werewolf's don't even like me! Does he also have a death wish? Because the look on Jasper's face isn't one of kindness…

Bella POV

I will admit that this will be hilarious! Hopefully the treaty wont break, otherwise were in trouble. Emmett was shaking with silent laughter, Jasper was shooting dagger's at Jake, Rose was uncaring, Alice was fuming, Edward was amused, and me, I was concerned. Why? I was worried for Jake's life…

Rose POV

I guess I have been lucky not to get my own personal Dare, but still. Am I not here or something?

Emmett POV

This was HILARIOUS? Who new the retarded mutt could come up with a good dare?

Edward POV

This is… interesting. I don't think that most people that play Truth or Dare have this much fun. But what can I say? We aren't like most people, in more way's than one.

**(Yup, still short! But it will do :O Just be happy they are updates! Who like my idea?)**


	16. A bottle of Vodka down, a kiss to go

Alice POV

I CANT believe I am doing this! I hate it when my plans backfire on me! " Are you part of the pack?" I growled at Jake. He smirked and nodded his head. I leaned in and gave him a kiss. It was GROSS! The smell nearly made me pass out! I then started running toward the resvation. I stopped at a liquor store. I hope this stuff will prevent me from smelling! I grabbed a bottle of vodka, and drank it all in one gulp. I started running again toward the reservation, only to see the cars were already there. I was at, I think, Paul's house. I knocked on the door, waiting for my doom.

Paul POV

Who could that be? Today was my day off! I got up from my show and opened the door, to be hit with a strong smell in my face, a vampire.

Jasper POV

Why does she have to do this? She COULD be pink, I mean, she LOVES pink! But no! She has to go out and kiss a bunch of random werewolf's!

LATER ON THAT DAY

Alice POV

I am almost done! Just one more to go, and that was Sam; I was in no hurry to go there. One of the stupid mutt's but my tongue, IT HURT! I am so glad that it's almost over; I had a bottle of Vodka after every kiss, to kill the gross mutt germs! SO I think I am a bit drunk at the moment. I walked up to the door, and rang the doorbell. A Mutt answered the door. I reached up and gave him a kiss on the cheek; I was cheating for this one! Do they even care about how tall the fringing mutts are? I ran out of their fats, all the way to the house. Right outside the door, I got a vision. Ooo! I know what the dare is going to be! The name Alice will forever more be said in fear!

Bella POV

We were all sitting at home, laughing really hard. Except Jasper, he was glaring at everyone, which only made them laugh harder! I was laughing so hard, my face was bright red! Alice walked in, and everyone grew quiet immediately, I was scared. " Jake, Edward, Emmett, Truth or Dare?" She said, evil glinting in here eyes.

**(I CANT SEE MY REVIEWS! I AM NOT GETTING THE EMAILS! Sorry for the outburst, just thought I would let you know ;D Review or I will sned my ghost, mutant Harley's after you!)**


	17. A bottle of pills

Edward POV

Since I could read thoughts, I will say truth, I opened my mouth to say it, when Emmett said, "Dare," I elbowed him, were in trouble now.

Bella POV

I let out a sigh of relief, I am so glad it wasn't me! Haha, I feel sorry for poor Eddie, but he will live. Let's see what Alice's genius dare is. " You must stay in the mall for one hour," She said, and we all looked at her confused. Edward Jake let out a sigh of relive. " After taking a bottle of Estrogen Pills," She finished with a huge smile on her face. Edward then attacked Emmett, and they started to wrestle. Jake was just sitting there, his mouth wide open. This is going to be interesting.

**(I will admit, I don't have perfect grammar, I probably need a beta, put I am not to good at grammarL So sorry for my 'Atrocious' grammar. I think I might be able to update later on today. My brother said we are getting a huge thunderstorm, which we are, so we might lose power! We probably wont, but just in case. We had no power for about an hour yesterday. This idea was from a reviewer, so this is living proof that I DO read your ideas, and I DO write them if I like them :O SOrry for the short chapter, I couldnt resist :) )**


	18. Edward thinks he's fat?

Edward POV

I was going to kill Emmett without a doubt, and then I would runaway with Bella! Before I could pull of my genius plan, Alice was dragging me of Emmett. Never underestimate short people.

Bella POV

We were lucky that Alice, being the physic that she is, already bought the pills. Apparently this is what happens when Alice wants revenge. She forced the bottle into his mouth, and he tried to get away.

To his dismay, he was pinned down, and ended up taking them. He has a look of disgust on his face. Pills don't taste good to humans; they must be awful as a vampire.

Emmett willingly took them; he had no idea what they were. Jake took it willingly too. I couldn't tell if he was showing that he was brave, or just plain stupid.

We somehow got them into the car. This is going to be funny.

Alice POV

This will teach them to mess with me! I hope this will be a life lesson they take in mind whenever they want to give me a dare!

Emmett POV

Hmm, I wonder what Estrogen is… it sounds cool; maybe it's an energy pill!

Jake POV

What did I get myself into? I hope I don't do anything to embarrassing.

Bella POV

We were at the mall, where, I don't know. We went somewhere that took an hour for a VAMPIRE to drive! We could be in Colorado for all I know. The pills were starting to take effect. Alice, Rosalie, and Jasper dragged them in the mall, while I followed behind, wondering what was going to happen. They were released in the mall, and the first thing said was, " I think I need a boob job," by Emmett. This is going to be funny.

Alice POV

The pills are starting to take effect, I can tell by what Emmett just said, which was creepy. Rosalie followed him, while he started to walk the mall. Jake headed of to Victoria Secret's, and Edward was looking for the Health Food store, saying something about being fat, and weight lost pills.

I was going to follow them around randomly, with Jasper following. I didn't give Jasper the pills, because being around them will be enough.

My plan is going great, just as planned. I looked around for Bella, who was standing next to me, unsure of what to do. " Let's go find Edward, shall we?" I asked, and Bella finally cracked, and started laughing.

Bella POV

This is all too funny. I never in my life, imagine this happening, ever. I couldn't even manage to answer. Alice, being the nice person that she is, dumped a thing of soda on my head. " ALICE! Sure, we can go follow whoever you want," I said, while trying to rub the soda out of my eyes. We were getting stared at, but we continued on.

We got there just in time to see Edward walk out with…. 2 bags of pills. "Edward? What's up with all the pills?" I asked him, and he glared at me. " Well, not all of us are skinny! Some of us have to work for it! SO, for your information, I got all the diet pills that they had, because I am just so fat!" He said, and then started running away, dry sobbing.

I started laughing again that was weird, but funny enough. " How about we check up on Emmett and Rose," Alice said, and we headed off again.

Alice, being the amazing physic that she is, knew where to look. We found them in the middle of the mall, and Emmett was getting his eyebrows done. Weird… he was also chatting of aimlessly about Gucci. It seems that Jasper was getting hit pretty hard with emotions, because he cracked.

"O MY GOSH! This outfit is absolutely horrible! I need to get a new one right away," Jasper said, Alice was cackling evilly, and dragged him off to some unknown store. I decided to head to –gulp- Victoria Secrets to find Jake.

I got there soon enough, and heard him as well. " WHAT DO YOU MEAN YOU DON'T DO BREAST MESUREMENTS FOR MEN!! I NEED TO KNOW MY BRA SIZE!!" he shouted through the store.

Creepy, things are hectic, and only fifteen minutes have passed. I think I will just go to the food court, because I have no idea where everyone else is.

45 MINUETS LATER

Alice and Rosalie appeared, dragging the guys behind them. They had the weirdest bags. Jake had bags from Victoria Secret's… five of them.

Edward had the Health food store bags, plus bags from Clique, and Asphalt.

Emmett had bags from Lucky Brand Jeans, and had makeup all over his face.

Jasper had bags from Hot Topic, Victoria Secrets, Clique, Coach, Vans, and Roxy. He also had his hair done with pink highlights, probably temporary. Alice was having way too much fun.

I let their appearance and thought's go through my head, and stared laughing, again. I was laughing so hard I couldn't breathe.

So Rosalie threw me in a nearby fountain, which made her laugh. I looked down, frustrated, and I noticed that I was completely soaked. Of course Alice will go out and buy me clothes.

Just after I thought that, I was being dragged to a Lucky Brand Jeans, there is not one day I can go to the mall without someone buying me something.

1 ½ HOURS LATER

We were finally home, and the pills effects were starting to ware of. Which was a relief, they were more moody than any woman I have ever seen, pregnant or not. The got together, probably deciding who to give the Truth or Dare question to, " Rosalie, Truth or Dare," they said, and not a second past when Rosalie answered, "Dare,"

**( I really need sugestions for Rose, I have no idea what a tuth/dare would be for her! I would appreciate it with all my heart if you give me an idea! I hope you like this chapter, I thought it was good...)**


	19. The worst Dare in history!

Edward POV

We actually have no idea what to dare her; everything just seems to pass her without a notice. Well, still have no idea, but his is the best we can come up with… Yeah, we are going to be pointed and laughed at.

Bella POV

"I dare you to, umm, you a concert, doing, umm, five songs," Edward said, looking ashamed. I laughed, and ended up falling on the floor from laughing so hard

" That is –gasp- the worst- gasp- dare- gasp- EVER" I said, barely managing to get it out. Alice was laughing too, and Rose looked disappointed. " Who the HECk gave you that idea? Did you read a fly's brain for it? I am INSULTED that I will have to do such a pathetic dare," Rosalie said, and stood up, and left.

" Well, I am scared of her," Jake said, with a frightened look on his face, and Edward nodded in agreement. " I love her singing," Emmett said, a big grin plastered on his face.

" BELLA! COME UP HERE!" I heard from up stairs, making me scarred. Rosalie didn't HATE me, but we weren't on speaking terms. I went upstairs' nervously, to their room. I went in nervously, and went straight to Rosalie. " Can you help me pick out an outfit? I would ask Alice, but she is in Competition mode, and wont help to much at all," She said, letting me into the closet, which was probably the size of my bedroom.

It was all her closet too, Emmett had his own, or at least that's what I learned from story's. I looked for that perfect outfit, for Rosalie to be impressed. I picked out dress, and heels **(pic on profile)** and she seemed to like it, which surprised me.

" You know what? I know we aren't that close, but will you go on stage with me? Your voice is absolutely amazing, and Edward will like it, I promise," Rosalie said, which absolutely shocked me, I don't want to do it, but I don't want to get on her bad side, " I am not sure…" I said, hoping she will decided that she doesn't want me singing with her.

"I know you will be great! How about I will let you wear sandals, not heels, if you say yes," she said, hoping to buy me over. She gave me the puppy dog eyes, how could I resist.

" Fine, I will do it," I said, and a smile broke out on her face.

Rosalie POV

Ha, beat that! I told Edward I could get Bella to do my performance with me! Got that Edward? You owe me 2 of your Credit Cards!

Bella POV

Here I am getting my…what, fourth makeover today? Remind myself that don't play Truth or Dare with vampire's, it involves allot of makeovers. Rosalie finished, and I looked at myself. I looked… like I was getting ready to perform!**(pic on page!)**

I gave Rosalie a quick hug, which shocked her, but I ran downstairs before I saw her reaction. But as soon as I was five steps ahead, someone caught me, I looked to see Alice, who was grinning. " We cant let Edward see you, until you perform, sort of a surprise!" Alice said, and dragged me a different way.

There was a door I have never been to, and when Alice opened it, I knew what it was. It was a fire escape. " Alice, why do you have a fire escape?" I asked while she ran me down them. " When you're a vampire, and fire kills you, and your Brother has a human girlfriend, you build fire escapes," she said, I just nodded still having no idea why they had them.

She stuffed me in the car, and drove me to a place that had a professional stage. I briefly saw a sigh that said 'Sold Out', how Alice sold tickets for our performance, and nobody noticed, beets me.

I just then realized what happened. I will be performing on a stage in front of lot's of people." Don't worry, you will be great! Trust me," Alice said, comforting me a little.

"Now, chose the songs you will sing," and dropped probably fifty CD's in front of me.Great.

BACK AT CULLEN'S HOUSE

Rosalie POV

I think you owe me two credit cards?" I told Edward with a smile, he mumbled something incoherent, and handed me a Visa and Master card. I gave a big smile, and went back upstairs to change into my outfit.

**( I decided that Rosalie, would get a bad dare! I hope you like it, next chapter will probably be up tommorow... but those reviews are inspiring! I got song idea's, but I definetly need some for Rose, and I will take Bella one's too1 It wll be up faster if I get suggestions XD) **


	20. The perfomance!

Bella POV

I picked out the songs I was going to do, and I was pretty happy with my selection.

Where are Rose, and the rest of the family? Just like magic, Rosalie, Jasper, and Emmett appeared. They all looked nice, Rosalie wearing the outfit I picked. All the sudden I had to cough, and I could hardly breathe, Alice ran and got me a drink, and ran really fast toward me, with my coughing spree, and spilt, what I think is, almost a whole can of Grape soda.

I drank the rest. I looked down at myself; my dress was completely stained with grape soda. Uh-oh, that means Alice, is going to give me a makeover, with a different outfit, which I probably wont like. "Sorry Bella, I didn't want you dying on me," She said with a small smile.

"Sure, whatever Alice," I said, trying to brush of as much soda off of me as possible. " I just so happened to bring an extra outfit, and there is a shower in the locker room," She said, leading me to the locker room. She probably spilt it on me on purpose! I took a quick shower, and headed to Alice. She had makeup and everything already!

She dried my hair, and spiked it. Then she did my makeup. Then she put something on, and that was what I am scared of, because like Rosalie said, when Alice gets's competitive, she is scary. She could put one of the most revealing things on I have ever seen, so I have a right to be scared. " You can look now," She said, and turned me around. I looked to see myself, and what I saw shocked me. I was wearing a black corset, and a really short denim mini skirt. What the heck?

I look like a freaking prostitute. " Alice, I will kill you if Edward doesn't first," I said, with my teeth clenched together, and my hands in fists. " Don't worry, I will let you wear a jacket till the performance, and for that I will pick your song," She said evilly. " I hate you Alice," I said, " And now you have to do three songs, and then an extra one with Rosalie," She said, evilly. I decided to keep my mouth shut, because opening it hasn't done to good for me. I walked into the room, to see Rosalie in the same outfit, but pink. Great, now there are to of us in the same outfit.

" Fifteen minuets till we are on stage," Alice said, while coming in. " Bella, you will start, I know you know the Lyrics, because I made you remember them. If you do anything besides your best, I will go out and murder you," She said, hissing at the end. She definitely scares me. I tried to think of what she made me remember, but I couldn't. I was to soon taking of my jacket, and pushed on stage after Alice's introduction. As soon as the music started, I knew what it was, and I didn't like it.

There was a big screen behind the Audience, in case I messed up or forgot the Lyrics. It said ' Dance the dance moves to the song!' I noticed, Rosalie and Alice dancing behind me, so I started dance moves just as the song started.

**[Verse 1  
Sense is telling me you're looking  
I can feel it on my skin  
Boy I wonder what would happen  
If I trip and let you in,  
Don't get shook my aggression  
I just might be the one  
Lets skip this conversation  
Just whine your body up**

HA HA HA  
Don't wanna wait no more  
HA HA HA  
You got what im searching for

**[pre hook  
im feeling your vibing  
Im riding high is exotic  
And I want you, I want you here  
Pull me closer and closer and  
Hold me tight to your body  
I wanna feel you, I wanna feel you near**

**[hook  
Whine up, whine up, whine up oye!  
Whine up, whine up, whine up oye!  
Whine up, whine up, whine up oye!  
Whine up, whine up, whine up oye!**

**[break  
a ese nene lo tengo trikiao  
cuando lo bailo lo bailo de lao  
y lo empujo lo tengo tumbao  
con mis caderas lo tengo amansao wind!**

**[verse 2  
Boy keep doing what you're doing get me hot  
Winding up your body you don't have to stop  
My temperature is rising want you more than before  
Its an animal attraction whine your body up**

**HA HA HA  
It's the magic on the floor  
HA HA HA  
I don't wanna wait no more**

**[Pre hook  
Cuz im feeling your vibing  
Im riding high is exotic  
And I want you, I want you here  
Pull me closer and closer and  
Hold me tight to your body  
I wanna feel you, I wanna feel you near**

**[hook  
Whine up, whine up, whine up oye!  
Whine up, whine up, whine up oye!  
Whine up, whine up, whine up oye!  
Whine up, whine up, whine up oye!**

**[outro chorus  
whine up, whine up whine up oye!  
Whine up, whine up, whine up oye!**

The song stopped, and we got a large applause, and a lot of whistle's. It made me feel a bit more confident. I left and went to the break room and wiped all the sweat off of me. In a few minuet's, I had to do a part in the song for Rose.

**Stupid girl, stupid girls, stupid girls  
Maybe if I act like that, that guy will call me back  
Porno Paparazzi girl, I don't wanna be a stupid girl**

**Go to Fred Segal, you'll find them there  
Laughing loud so all the little people stare  
Looking for a daddy to pay for the champagne  
(Drop a name)  
What happened to the dreams of a girl president  
She's dancing in the video next to 50 Cent  
They travel in packs of two or three  
With their itsy bitsy doggies and their teeny-weeny tees  
Where, oh where, have the smart people gone?  
Oh where, oh where could they be?**

**Maybe if I act like that, that guy will call me back  
Porno Paparazzi girl, I don't wanna be a stupid girl  
Baby if I act like that, flipping my blond hair back  
Push up my bra like that, I don't wanna be a stupid girl**

**(Break it down now)  
Disease's growing, it's epidemic  
I'm scared that there ain't a cure  
The world believes it and I'm going crazy  
I cannot take any more  
I'm so glad that I'll never fit in  
That will never be me  
Outcasts and girls with ambition  
That's what I wanna see  
Disasters all around  
World despaired  
Their only concern  
Will they up my hair**

This is the part I do, I stepped up, and said.

_**[Interlude**_  
**Oh my god you guys, I totally had more than 300 calories  
That was so not sexy, no  
Good one, can I borrow that?  
_[Vomits_  
I WILL BE SKINNY **

I stepped back and let Rosalie finish.

**Baby if I act like that, flipping my blond hair back  
Push up my bra like that, stupid girl!**

She got applause too. Was I going next, or was Rose? I went to ask Alice, when Jasper and Emmett busted on stage. Oh god, what are they going to do? The music started, and I just stood in the background, watching them. They started singing. **(Jasper is doing the first thing, and the things in the () ) **

_**[Jasper:**_

**She take my money when I'm in need  
Yea she's a trifflin friend indeed  
Oh she's a gold digga way over town  
That dig's on me**

**_[Emmett:_  
(She gives me money)  
Now I ain't sayin' she a gold digger (When I'm in Need)  
But she ain't messin' wit no broke niggaz  
(She gives me money)  
Now I ain't sayin' she a gold digger (When I'm in need)  
But she ain't messin' wit no broke niggaz  
Get down girl gone head get down (I gotta leave)  
Get down girl gone head get down (I gotta leave)  
Get down girl gone head get down (I gotta leave)  
Get down girl gone head**

**_[Emmett:_  
Cutie the bomb  
Met her at a beauty salon  
With a baby louis vuitton  
Under her underarm  
She said I can tell you ROC  
I can tell by ya charm  
Far as girls you got a flock  
I can tell by ya charm and ya arm  
but I'm lookin for the one  
have you seen her  
My psychic told me she have a ass like Serena  
Trina, Jennifer Lopez, four kids  
An I gotta take all they bad ass to show-biz  
Ok get ya kids but then they got their friends  
I Pulled up in the Benz, they all got up In  
We all went to Den and then I had to pay  
If you fuckin with this girl then you betta be payed  
You know why  
It take too much to touch her  
From what I heard she got a baby by Busta  
My best friend say she use to fuck wit Usher  
I dont care what none of yall say I still love her**

**_[Emmett:_  
(She gives me money)  
Now I ain't sayin' she a gold digger (When I'm in Need)  
But she ain't messin' wit no broke niggaz  
(She gives me money)  
Now I ain't sayin' she a gold digger (When I'm in need)  
but she ain't messin' wit no broke niggaz  
get down girl gone head get down (I gotta leave)  
get down girl gone head get down (I gotta leave)  
get down girl gone head get down (I gotta leave)  
get down girl gone head**

**_[Emmett:_  
18 years, 18 years  
She got one of yo kids got you for 18 years  
I know somebody payin child support for one of his kids  
His baby momma's car and crib is bigger than his  
You will see him on TV Any Given Sunday  
Win the Superbowl and drive off in a Hyundai  
She was spose to buy ya shorty TYCO with ya money  
She went to the doctor got lypo with ya money  
She walkin around lookin like Michael with ya money  
Should of got that insured got GEICO for ya moneeey  
If you aint no punk holla We Want Prenup  
WE WANT PRENUP!, Yeaah  
It's something that you need to have  
Cause when she leave yo ass she gone leave with half  
18 years, 18 years  
And on her 18th birthday he found out it wasn't his**

**_[Emmett:_  
(She gives me money)  
Now I ain't sayin' she a gold digger (When I'm in Need)  
But she ain't messin' wit no broke niggaz  
(She gives me money)  
Now I ain't sayin' she a gold digger (When I'm in need)  
but she ain't messin' wit no broke niggaz  
get down girl gone head get down (I gotta leave)  
get down girl gone head get down (I gotta leave)  
get down girl gone head get down (I gotta leave)  
get down girl gone head**

**_[Emmett:_  
Now I aint sayin you a gold digger you got needs  
You dont want ya dude to smoke but he can't buy weed  
You got out to eat and he cant pay yall cant leave  
There's dishes in the back, he gotta roll up his sleeves  
But why yall washin watch him  
He gone make it into a Benz out of that Datson  
He got that ambition baby look in his eyes  
This week he moppin floorz next week it's the fries  
So, stick by his side  
I know his dude's ballin but yea thats nice  
And they gone keep callin and tryin  
But you stay right girl  
But when you get on he leave yo a for a white girl**

**Get down girl gone head get down  
Get down girl gone head get down  
get down girl gone head get down  
get down girl gone head  
(lemme hear dat bak) **

They bowed, and exited. Alice and Rose looked mad, I guess from being called Gold Digger's. My turn, again. I walked up to the mike, to see Edward come up on stage. He looked at me, a blank expression on his face. I blushed, realizing what I was wearing; Alice walked up and hit him on the back of his head. The music started, so we started the song.

**[Intro - Edward  
Yes!  
It's so crazy right now!  
Most incredibly, it's ya girl, Bee,  
It's ya boy, young. **

**[Intro - Bella:  
You ready?  
Uh oh, uh oh, uh oh, oh no no  
Uh oh, uh oh, uh oh, oh no no  
Uh oh, uh oh, uh oh, oh no no  
Uh oh, uh oh, uh oh, oh no no **

**[Intro - Edward  
Yea, history in the making,  
Part 2, it's so crazy right now **

**[Verse 1 - Bella  
I look and stare so deep in your eyes,  
I touch on you more and more every time,  
When you leave I'm begging you not to go,  
Call your name two or three times in a row,  
Such a funny thing for me to try to explain,  
How I'm feeling and my pride is the one to blame.  
'Cuz I know I don't understand,  
Just how your love your doing no one else can. **

**[Chorus - Bella  
Got me looking so crazy right now, your love's  
Got me looking so crazy right now (in love)  
Got me looking so crazy right now, your touch  
Got me looking so crazy right now (your touch)  
Got me hoping you'll page me right now, your kiss  
Got me hoping you'll save me right now  
Looking so crazy in love's,  
Got me looking, got me looking so crazy in love. **

**Uh oh, uh oh, uh oh, oh no no  
Uh oh, uh oh, uh oh, oh no no  
Uh oh, uh oh, uh oh, oh no no  
Uh oh, uh oh, uh oh, oh no no **

**[Verse 2 - Bella  
When I talk to my friends so quietly,  
Who he think he is? Look at what you did to me,  
Tennis shoes, don't even need to buy a new dress,  
If you ain't there ain't nobody else to impress,  
The way that you know what I thought I knew,  
It's the beat my heart skips when I'm with you,  
But I still don't understand,  
Just how the love your doing no one else can. **

**[Chorus - Bella  
Got me looking so crazy right now, your love's  
Got me looking so crazy right now (oh crazy)  
Got me looking so crazy right now, your touch (you're in love)  
Got me looking so crazy right now (love!)  
Got me hoping you'll page me right now, your kiss (hey!)  
Got me hoping you'll save me right now  
Looking so crazy in love's, (hey)  
Got me looking, got me looking so crazy in love. **

**I'm Looking so crazy in love's,  
Got me looking, got me looking so crazy in love. **

**[Verse 3 - Edward (Bella)  
Check it, let's go  
Young Hov y'all know when the flow is loco,  
Young B and the R-O-C, uh oh, (oh)  
Ol' G, big homie, the one and only,  
Stick bony, but the pocket is fat like Tony, Soprano, (oh no)  
The ROC handle like Van Axel,  
I shake phoneys man, You can't get next to,  
The genuine article I go I do not sing though,  
I sling though, If anything I bling yo, **

**a star like Ringo, roll like ??  
Crazy bring ya whole set,  
Jay Z in the range, crazy and deranged,  
They can't figure them out they like hey is he insane, (oh no)  
Yes sir I'm cut from a different cloth,  
My texture is the best fur, of chinchilla.  
(Uh oh, uh oh, uh oh, oh no no)  
Been dealing with chain smokers,  
But how you think I got the name Hova?  
(Uh oh, uh oh, uh oh, oh no no)  
I been realer the game's over,  
(Uh oh, uh oh, uh oh, oh no no)  
Fall back young, ever since the label changed over  
(Uh oh, uh oh, uh oh, oh no no)  
to platinum the game's been wrap, One! **

**[Bridge - Bella  
Got me looking, so crazy, my baby  
I'm not myself, lately I'm foolish, I don't do this,  
I've been playing myself, baby I don't care  
'Cuz your love's got the best of me,  
And baby you're making a fool of me,  
You got me sprung and I don't care who sees,  
'Cuz baby you got me, you got me, so crazy baby  
HEY! **

**[Chorus - Bella  
Got me looking so crazy right now, your love's (oh love)  
Got me looking so crazy right now (lookin' crazy)  
Got me looking so crazy right now, your touch  
Got me looking so crazy right now  
Got me hoping you'll page me right now, your kiss (baby)  
Got me hoping you'll save me right now (baby)  
Looking so crazy in love's, (whoa!)  
Got me looking, got me looking so crazy in love. (whoa!) **

**Got me looking so crazy right now, your love's  
Got me looking so crazy right now (your love)  
Got me looking so crazy right now, your touch  
Got me looking so crazy right now (your touch)  
Got me hoping you'll page me right now, your kiss  
Got me hoping you'll save me right now  
Looking so crazy in love's,  
Got me looking, got me looking so crazy in love. **

This time, the clapping was at it's loudest. Rosalie entered, and started singing

**_[Hook x2:_**

**Come Mr. DJ song pon de replay  
Come Mr. DJ won't you turn the music up  
All the gyal pon the dancefloor wantin some more what  
Come Mr. DJ won't you turn the music up **

**_[Verse:_  
it goes 1 by 1 even 2 by 2  
everybody on the floor let me show you how we do  
lets go dip it low then you bring it up slow  
wind it up 1 time wind it back once more**

**_[Pre-Hook:_  
Run, Run, Run, Run  
Everybody move run  
Lemme see you move and  
Rock it til the grooves done  
Shake it til the moon becomes the sun (Sun)  
Everybody in the club give me a run (Run)  
If you ready to move say it (Yeah Yeah)  
One time for your mind say it (Yeah Yeah)  
Well i'm ready for ya  
Come let me show ya  
You want to groove im'a show you how to move  
Come come**

**_[Hook x2:_  
Come Mr. DJ song pon de replay  
Come Mr. DJ won't you turn the music up  
All the gyal pon the dancefloor wantin some more what  
Come Mr. DJ won't you turn the music up**

**_[B-Sec x2:_  
Hey Mr.  
Please Mr. DJ  
Tell me if you hear me  
Turn the music up**

**_[Verse 2:_  
It goes 1 by 1 even 2 by 2  
Everybody in the club gon be rockin when i'm through  
Let the bass from the speakers run through ya sneakers  
Move both ya feet and run to the beat**

**_[Pre-Hook:_  
Run, Run, Run, Run  
Everybody move run  
Lemme see you move and  
Rock it til the grooves done  
Shake it til the moon becomes the sun (Sun)  
Everybody in the club give me a run (Run)  
If you ready to move say it (Yeah Yeah)  
One time for your mind say it (Yeah Yeah)  
Well i'm ready for ya  
Come let me show ya  
You want to groove im'a show you how to move  
Come come**

**_[Hook x2:_  
Come Mr. DJ song pon de replay  
Come Mr. DJ won't you turn the music up  
All the gyal pon the dancefloor wantin some more what  
Come Mr. DJ won't you turn the music up**

**_[B-Sec x2:_  
Hey Mr.  
Please Mr. DJ  
Tell me if you hear me  
Turn the music up**

**_[x4_  
Okay everybody get down if you feel me  
Put your hands up to the ceiling**

_**[Hook x2:**_  
**Come Mr. DJ song pon de replay  
Come Mr. DJ won't you turn the music up  
All the gyal pon the dancefloor wantin some more what  
Come Mr. DJ won't you turn the music up**

I started my song, my last one.

**I'm not a perfect person  
There's many things I wish I didn't do  
But I continue learning  
I never meant to do those things to you  
And so I have to say before I go  
That I just want you to know**

**I've found out a reason for me  
To change who I used to be  
A reason to start over new  
and the reason is you**

**I'm sorry that I hurt you  
It's something I must live with everyday  
And all the pain I put you through  
I wish that I could take it all away  
And be the one who catches all your tears  
Thats why i need you to hear**

**I've found out a reason for me  
To change who I used to be  
A reason to start over new  
and the reason is You**

**and the reason is You _[x3_**

**I'm not a perfect person  
I never meant to do those things to you  
And so I have to say before I go  
That I just want you to know**

**I've found out a reason for me  
To change who I used to be  
A reason to start over new  
and the reason is you**

**I've found a reason to show  
A side of me you didn't know  
A reason for all that I do  
And the reason is you**

Now, I only had to sing the song with Rose, then I am done!

**[Emmett:  
Ladies and gentlemen  
This is a Jazze Phizzle Productshizzle  
"Missy", The princess is here "Ciara"**

**[Rose  
This Beat Is  
Automatic, supersonic, hypnotic, funky fresh  
Work my body, so melodic, this beat rolls right through my chest  
Everybody, ma and papi, came to party  
Grab somebody,work ya body, work ya body  
Let me see you 1,2 step**

**[Bella**

**We gone drop it like this**

**[Rose (repeat 2x)  
It don't matter to me, we can dance slow  
Whichever way the beat drops our bodies will flow  
So swing it over here Mr. DJ  
And we will, we will, Rock you**

**[Bella  
I shake it like Jello, make the boys say hello  
cause they know im rockin the beat  
I know you heard about a lot of great MC's  
But they ain't got nothin on me  
Because I'm 5 foot 2, i wanna dance with you  
And I'm sophistcated fun, I eat fillet minon  
Im nice and young, Best believe im number one  
[Rose (2x)**

**[Emmett **

**This is for the hearing impared  
A Jazze Pha production **

I was finally done! Rose had two more songs, I sat down and listened.

**When you first left me  
I was wanting more  
But you were fking that girl next door  
What'cha do that for?  
(What'cha do that for?)  
When you first left me I didn't know what to say  
Never been on my own that way  
Just sat by myself all day**

**I was so lost back then  
But with a little help from my friends,  
I found the light in the tunnel at the end  
And now you're calling me up on the phone  
So you can have a little whine and a moan  
It's only because you're feeling alone**

**At first when I see you cry  
Yeah, it makes me smile  
Yeah, it makes me smile  
At worst I feel bad for a while  
But then I just smile  
I go ahead and smile**

**Whenever you see me  
You say that you want me back  
And I tell you it don't mean jack (it don't mean jack)  
No it don't mean jack (no it don't mean jack)  
I couldn't stop laughing  
No I just couldn't help myself  
I See you messed up my mental health  
I was quite unwell**

**I was so lost back then  
But with a little help from my friends,  
I found the light in the tunnel at the end  
And now you're calling me up on the phone  
So you can have a little whine and a moan  
It's only because you're feeling alone**

**At first when I see you cry  
Yeah, it makes me smile  
Yeah, it makes me smile  
At worst I feel bad for a while  
But then I just smile  
I go ahead and smile**

**Lalalalalalalalalalalalalalalalalalalalalalalalala etc.**

**At first when I see you cry  
Yeah, it makes me smile  
Yeah, it makes me smile  
At worst I feel bad for a while  
But then I just smile  
I go ahead and smile**

That was completely odd, not something I would think she would sing. The next song started.

**Am I throwin you off?  
Nope  
Didn't think so**

[Emmett 

**How you doin' young lady  
That feelin' that you givin' really drives me crazy  
You don't haveta play about the joke  
I was at a loss of words first time that we spoke  
[Rose  
Looking for a girl that'll treat you right  
You lookin' for her in the day time with the light  
You might be the type if I play my cards right  
I'll find out by the end of the night  
[Rose  
You expect me to let you just let you hit it  
But will you still respect me if you get it  
[Emmett  
All I can do is try, gimme one chance  
What's the problem I don't see no ring on your hand**

**I be the first to admit it, I'm curious about you, you seem so innocent  
[Rose  
You wanna get in my world, get lost in it  
Boy I'm tired of running, lets walk for a minute  
[Emmett  
_[Chorus_  
Promiscuous girl  
Wherever you are  
I'm all alone  
And it's you that I want  
[Rose  
Promiscuous boy  
You already know  
That I'm all yours  
What you waiting for?  
[Emmett  
Promiscuous girl  
You're teasing me  
You know what I want  
And I got what you need  
[Rose  
Promiscuous boy  
Let's get to the point  
Cause we're on a roll  
Are you ready?**

**[Rose **

**Don't get mad, don't be mean **

**[Emmett  
Hey! Don't be mad, don't get mean  
[Rose **

**Don't get mad, don't be mean  
[Emmett  
Wait! I don't mean no harm  
I can see you with my t-shirt on  
[Rose  
I can see you with nothing on  
feeling on me before you bring that on  
[Emmett  
Bring that on  
[Rose **

**[Emmett  
Promiscuous Girl  
Wherever you are  
I'm all alone  
And its you that I want  
[Rose  
Promiscuous Boy  
I'm calling your name  
But you're driving me crazy  
The way you're making me wait  
[Emmett  
Promiscuous Girl  
You're teasing me  
You know what I want  
And I got what you need  
[Rose  
Promiscuous Boy  
We're one in the same  
So we don't gotta play games no more**

They finished the song, and I walked out. I bowed like everyone else, left, and fell asleep in the break room.

**(This is a long chapter! AGHH! It's mostly the songs, but did you like it I am putting the new outfit's and dance move video for the first song! If you can tell me the names of the songs, Edward will give you a hug XD) **


	21. Edward's Runway secret

Rose POV

It is all worth it. I actually like being in the spotlight, so it was more of a reward than anything else. Bella was absolutely tired, which made me able to give out my Dare! " So Eddie, Truth or Dare?" I asked while saying, ' What you gonna pick, sucka!' in my head.

Edward POV

She has to have something really evil planned, so I will play it safe, " Truth," I said.

Alice POV

He may have picked truth, but that means the next person to pick Bella, will have her do Truth no mater what! Uh-oh, Edward heard that.

Edward POV

Shoot! Poor Bella… " Edward, have you ever been in a WOMEN'S fashion show?" Rose asked. " Umm,"

Alice POV

OMFG! I didn't even see that in a vision! How Rosalie knew, beat's me, but it's freakin hilarious! " No, why would I do that," He sputtered out. Rosalie, being my evil minion, MWHAHAHA! Had photos for proof. " OMFG! You actually DID THAT!" Emmett said, wow, he need's to stop hanging around me.

I looked at the pictures; he had a wig on, and actually looked like a girl! " You're a better looking girl than you are guy!" I busted out, and then everyone broke out laughing; he was just glaring at me. I knew he was going to tear it in pieces, so I grabbed it, and ran.

He started chasing me, he may be faster, but you do the same thing if anyone is chasing you, you run in zigzags. I ran into my bedroom, and stuffed it under my lingerie draw. " Oh Jasper! Can you come up please?" I said, before Edward could start looking threw it.

His eyes grew wide. Just then, Jasper showed up. " Yes?" He asked. " Please save me from Eddie! He wants to steal my stuff!" I said, pointing at the draw. He attacked Edward, who was already running out. They then started wrestling.

Bella POV

I woke up suddenly from a large bang. I sleepily walked out, and a blur started dragging me. " Bella! You have to see this before Edward destroys it!" Alice said, whispering to me.

I was still sleepy, so I just nodded my head. She sat me on her bed, and brought a photo album to me. I looked threw, and knew who it was right away. OMG! Is that Edward, in a dress, wig, and heels? I started laughing a couple seconds later. Edward appeared in the doorway, a look of horror on his face.

" Alice, you didn't…. did you?" He said, looking extremely worried. A look of embarrassment passed his face, as Alice nodded. He ran up, and tore the album into shreds before I could object. " They are so cute!" I said, a big grin on his face. His face softened as he picked me up into a hug.

"You sleep well?" He asked, " Yes, I slept great!" I said, as he gave me a kiss. " Ehmehm," Alice said. We separated, my face extra red. " I belive you have to give out a dare?" Alice said,

" Right, lets go," He said, and picked me up bridal style. I didn't feel like objecting today, so I just cuddled into his chest as we went into the living room. " Right, Alice, Truth or Dare?" Edward asked, and these two words passed Alice's face :_Oh Shit._


	22. The end, Of More Things Than One

Alice POV

What do I choose? "Dare, I mean Truth!" I said, quickly realizing my mistake. " Nope, you said dare!" Edward said. Shit! " I dare you to go around wearing nothing except tin foil for three day's. That means you cant try on clothes, either." He said. I was going to kill him for this!

He handed me about five things of tin foil, " Fk you," I said, as I walked upstairs, and wrapped myself in it. Well, it's not completely bad, at least I didn't have to wear it all over,, so I made a pair of shorts, and a strapless top, that went just under my rib cage. I still look like a freakin robot, but it's not that bad. " I am going to kill you Edward," I said, when I got downstairs'."

"What? You think that's bad? I have a Mohawk, a blue one at that, AND I have to go home and explain the hair, tattoo's and piercing I have. SO don't start talking about how you hate Edward for something so simple as that," Bella said, which shocked everyone. " Well, try being a guy, with hair extensions, and that is pink! Then you can talk about it being bad!" Emmett said, as things started getting heated. " Oh yeah?" Bella yelled. "Yeah! Try being a guy and having to take freaking Estrogen pills!" He said. In a flash, Bella threw a lamp at him.

Edward, not wanting her to get hurt, stepped in the way of her, but Emmett, who gets extremely competitive, threw the piano at them, which landed on top of Edward and Bella at the same time.

Emmett, almost immediately knew what he did, went over and moved the piano off of them, which was a mistake and a half. Lucky for Bella, all of us had hunted not to longs ago, but there was blood everywhere. Edward was in shock, and Bella was close to death, so I ran over, and bit her.

**(FOR THOSE OF YOU WHO HATE ME, JUST COUNTINUE READING! I PROMISE YOU WON'T HATE ME TOO MUCH AFTERWARDS, AND IF YOU FLAME ME FOR THE WRONG REASON, I WILL IGNORE YOU) **

4 DAYS LATER

Bella POV

I have officially been a vampire for a day now. I was so mad about my Mohawk and stuff, I went downstairs, and stacked Emmett. I actually threw him off guard, and won. Which had the Jasper and Edward laughing about being beaten by a girl, and then us 'girls' hit them in the back of the head.

We were all packed, and about to head to Maine, because everyone thinks I am dead. I looked in the mirror, and wished I didn't have the Mohawk, or tattoo, or anything else. In that second, it all disappeared, my hair back to the long length I have always loved, and was know the same shade of brown, just with more highlights. The tattoo disappeared, so now I looked like I normally would.

" EDWARD! COME HERE!" I shouted, forgetting they could hear me fine without it, Edward cam in, and was shocked. " I think I found my power," I said with a grin.

**(So that's the end of it! You want a sequel? Well, if enough people want one, I will write one. I decided that it would be best to end it, before it get's boring! So, I think it was a happy ending XD I will post if I am going to make a sequel tomorrow. Or today, anyways, I ran out of PM's so I cant PM anyone, so sorry. Still review though! If you review, Emmett, Jasper, Edward, and Jake will give you a hug ;D) **


	23. AUTHOR NOTE

**Okay, so I want to apologize for my lack of updates. But I entered a new grade this year and got a great Language arts teacher who actually READS whatever I write and doesn't justr give me an automatic A. I think, with all this new knowledge, I could greatly improve one of my story's. That's what I need my readers help in: Which one should I redo? I would keep the orginal up, so you can compare. It can be your favorite, my worst one, the one with the least descriptions/flat story. I don't care, I just feel productive. Just make sure you don't pick a story you wont read because it will have pretty much the same story line. I sorry about the lack of updates, but I will try to fix it. I promise. **

**~The Author  
**


End file.
